


The Game.

by ReiLun



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiLun/pseuds/ReiLun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра – вид непродуктивной деятельности, где основной мотив лежит в удовольствии, связанном не только с результатом, но и с самим процессом деятельности. Играют не просто с удовольствием, но ради удовольствия, доставляемом игрой. Сами же участники игры могут к ней относиться с полной серьезностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game.

Когда менеджер запретил нам играть друг с другом на деньги, мы все были возмущены. Даже попытались оспорить его решение, но, быстро поняв, что это совершенно бесполезно, принялись искать другое решение. И оно пришло к нам на удивление быстро. Нельзя сказать, что идею нам подал Юнхо или Дже, скорее она просто витала в воздухе. А уж кто первый её озвучил – не так важно.  
А идея была до безобразия простой: если нельзя играть на деньги, почему бы нам не играть на желания? Возражений ни у кого не нашлось, и уже в тот же вечер проигравшие тянули из банки под столом своеобразные фанты. Потом-то мы, конечно, отказались от фантов, кому интересно вытягивать одно и то же ежедневно пару месяцев подряд?  
Однако со временем наскучили и обычные желания. За полгода мы чего только не изобрели. Кричали из окон, вовлекали в игру случайных людей из отелей, в которых останавливались, и так далее. Игра со временем обрастала правилами, но так и не обрела границ. Мы заходили всё дальше и дальше. Изредка кто-то из нас тихо спрашивал остальных: «А не перешли ли мы границы дозволенного?» Но этот вопрос всегда оставался без ответа. Никто не определял, насколько далеко можно зайти, а где пора бы уже и остановиться.  
И именно поэтому я оказался там, где оказался.  
Сегодня мы решили перекинуться в карты. День выдался тяжёлый, поэтому вечерний отдых был как нельзя кстати.  
-Как обычно: играем до первого выбывшего, а затем до победного. Победитель даёт «поручение» первому выбывшему. Все согласны? – спросил Юнхо, выйдя из кухни.  
Он держал в одной руке бутылку пива, а в другой – мокрое полотенце. Увидев его, Дже согласно кивнул, а затем, поспешно схватив чистое полотенце с полки у окна, побежал в душ.  
-Я согласен, - спокойно ответил Макс. – Предоставим проигравшему выбор в исполнении «поручения», или…?  
-Думаю, пусть сам выбирает. Сегодня нет охоты заморачиваться, - ответил я.  
Как по мне, так это «вариант лайт» нашей игры. Победитель даёт «поручение» проигравшему, а тот сам выбирает, как и, главное, с кем его исполнить. Это важно.  
-Согласен по всем пунктам, - подаёт голос Микки. – Начнём, когда ДжеДжун вернётся?  
Юнхо, Макс и я согласно киваем. Пока Дже моется, мы решаем выпить ещё по бутылке пива. Юнхо уходит за пивом на кухню, а Макс ищет пульт от телевизора, чтобы включить какой-нибудь музыкальный канал.  
Я же просто сижу в кресле, задумчиво рассматривая пустую бутылку. На душе спокойно. Играть в нашу игру стало привычным занятием. Если поначалу мы ещё как-то смущались некоторых особо «смелых» идей, то сейчас мне даже смешно вспоминать, как Дже краснел, обнимая Микки, сам Микки, кажется, был смущён настолько, что не мог вымолвить и слова, а Юнхо, победитель той игры, тактично смотрел в окно. Это было всего-то месяцев пять назад, а смешно до сих пор.  
Я не видел ничего плохого в том, что мы перестали смущаться друг друга. Меня беспокоило совсем другое. Я чувствовал, что мы уже очень давно перешли ту самую грань, которую между собой привыкли называть «границей дозволенного». Настолько давно, что уже поздно бить тревогу. Мы уже здесь. 

***  
Я закусываю губу и тихо матерюсь в подушку. Печально осознавать собственный идиотизм пост-фактум. Как я мог молчать о своих ощущениях? Может, если бы я отказался играть и мотивировал бы свой отказ, ничего бы не произошло? Может, тогда я бы не выиграл в карты после девятого раунда, и ещё можно было бы что-то изменить?  
Кретин, теперь-то чего вздыхать, всё уже произошло. И будь что будет. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

***  
-Ну что, мой друг, настал час расплаты, - ухмыляюсь я, предвкушая развлечение. На этот раз первым из игры выбыл Сиа.  
Су так редко проигрывал, что я ставил всегда перед собой особой целью выиграть у него хоть раз за вечер. Думаю, остальные тоже преследовали эту цель. Уже в тот момент, когда Су первым выбыл, я начал предвкушать свою маленькую личную победу. Я даже прокрутил возможные варианты: что ему загадает Юнхо, а что ЧанМин. Правда, я не ожидал, что победителем выйду я, поэтому, когда мы вышли на кухню, я взял 5 минут, чтобы подумать о «поручении».  
В итоге я решил ограничиться достаточно простым в нашей ситуации вариантом. Я тихо сказал его ДжунСу, как того требовали правила, а тот лишь кивнул в знак согласия.  
Я вышел из кухни и вернулся на своё место. Должно быть, ДжунСу выберет Юнхо или Макса. Сегодня я бы поставил на Юнхо, сам не знаю почему.  
Тем больше было моё удивление, когда Сиа, выйдя из кухни, уверенным шагом подошёл ко мне и, забравшись на моё кресло, поцеловал меня. Сначала легко, почти невесомо, а потом требовательно. Он навалился на меня всем телом, и я почувствовал, как меня бросило в жар.

***  
Я встаю и открываю форточку. Воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере не покидают меня.  
Кто, чёрт возьми, дёрнул меня за язык? Мог бы и промолчать про свободный выбор. Тогда уж по всем правилам ДжунСу бы пришлось выбрать кого угодно, кроме меня. В любом случае, теперь уже поздно.  
Я всё время возвращаюсь к мысли, что это была больше, чем игра. А вместе с тем я убеждаю себя, что всё было как обычно. Ну, подумаешь, выбрал Су меня, вопреки обыкновению. А ещё я убеждаю себя в том, что его взгляд был равнодушным, как и всегда.  
Правда, получается плоховато.  
Я закрываю глаза и провожу пальцами по нижней губе. В голове снова отчётливо вспыхивает образ ДжунСу, идущего к моему креслу. Идущего ко мне.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю и усилием воли отгоняю стайку фантазий. Это ведь просто игра.  
Тем не менее, моя рука скользит по моей же шее. Это ведь просто фантазии.

Так продолжается некоторое время: мои руки скользят по телу, а сознание подкидывает всё новые и новые сцены «из жизни», заставляя меня задыхаться от смеси смущения и возбуждения. Я ласкаю себя, бесстыдно раскинувшись на кровати. Одеяло давно уже валяется комом где-то в ногах. Мне немного зябко, но это только придаёт моим ощущениям интересный оттенок.  
Я возвращаюсь к реальности от негромкого звука шагов за моей дверью. Я замираю мгновенно, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Но тело действует быстрее разума, и через несколько секунд я уже лежу, закутанный в одеяло, и прислушиваюсь к звукам за дверью.  
Моё сердце колотится, как бешенное, выбивая ритм новой, ещё не написанной и не спетой нами песни. Я слышу его. Кажется, что оно разрослось до невероятных размеров, что ещё чуть-чуть, и я поперхнусь им. Дверь, ведущая в мою комнату, бесшумно приоткрывается, позволяя проникнуть в комнату полоске света и кому-то ещё.  
-Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - слышу я шёпот ДжунСу.  
Он садится рядом со мной на кровать, а я лишь плотнее смыкаю глаза, зная, что в темноте меня всё равно не видно. От него всё ещё пахнет духами, которыми он пользуется.  
-Ючон-а, ответь.  
Я слышу в его голосе что-то, что заставляет меня резко сесть, едва не задев его нос своим лбом. Какое-то время мы оба молча смотрим друг на друга. Я различаю лишь силуэт, но мне почему-то кажется, что Сиа смотрит на меня серьёзно и немного настороженно.  
-Зачем ты пришёл?  
Он слишком близко. Аромат его духов кружит голову, заставляя все мои фантазии вернуться.  
«Уходи, » - прошу я про себя.  
-Я ещё не закончил, - говорит он, будто услышав мою мысль, и накрывает мои губы своими.  
Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мои руки обвивают его шею, и я жадно отвечаю на поцелуй.

Я просыпаюсь раньше Сиа. Его рука лежит на моей груди, волосы разметались по подушке, а сам он уютно сопит. Я едва ли могу восстановить события прошлой ночи. Да это и не нужно.  
Я аккуратно встаю, стараясь не разбудить ДжунСу, и довольно потягиваюсь.  
Ещё ночью мы договорились ничего не говорить остальным. И не придавать особого значения случившемуся. 

Такая игра.


End file.
